Such a device, which may also be referred to as package or outer package, is known, for example, from DE 91 12 325 U1. Herein the lower part is formed by a dish-shaped or trough-shaped receiving container which is open at the top, and the upper part is formed by a plastic sheet. The, in particular, small packaging containers may, in particular, be primary packaging articles such as, for example, storage glasses, pipettes, small bottles, cartridges, ampoules, cans, syringes and vials and the like for pharmaceutical and/or chemical applications. In particular, primary packaging articles which have a certain stability are also used.
The manufacturer of the primary packaging articles usually delivers these in a device of the kind described at the outset to a secondary producer, for example, a manufacturer of pharmaceuticals. It is important that the primary packaging articles contained in the device should get to the secondary producer in a sterile state and, more specifically, to his workshop, which is also sterile. The primary packaging articles are ready-to-sterilize (RTS) or ready-to-use (RTU) if the device with packaging containers was already sterilized before delivery to the manufacturer of pharmaceuticals.
If, for example, small glass containers are transported in the device, these must be removed from the device before the filling, for example, with a medicine, and transferred to a filling installation provided for the filling. However, the removal of a plurality of small packaging containers from a tub-shaped lower part is problematic, in particular, when these are not positioned in a defined manner in the lower part.